<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Angel, Show Me How To Fly by Sunhealer24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711466">Broken Angel, Show Me How To Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24'>Sunhealer24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Depression, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Minor Character Death, Mob References, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, Violence, mental issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a relatively bad life of nineteen years, Y/n doesn't expect a second chance at it. </p>
<p>When they fall into Hell, in the middle of a turf war, no less, they find a new life waiting for them. They have it all here. A chance at Heaven, new friends, and the ability to recover. If only they could figure out what to do about the voice in their head. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne &amp; Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in the works for a while, and I'm still super nervous about posting it. I truly love this fandom, and I hope that this is good enough as a tribute to the original series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Late at night, I could hear the crying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear it all, trying to fall asleep. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When all the love around you is dying. . .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. I slowly came back to myself as I loosened my grip on the bloodied handle in my palm. Dimly, I heard the steel clatter against the tile floor. It didn't matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All I could see was my baby brother, bleeding out on the kitchen floor in front of me. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stumbled over to him, putting pressure on the cut on his neck. But even through my stupor, I knew that it was useless. I was only trying to do the impossible at this point, and hold liquid in a leaking vessel. It trailed over my blood-splattered hands as he coughed weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't don't don't. . ." I muttered incoherently, trying to get him to hang onto his life. It was hopeless. After a minute, his laboured breathing stopped, and I knew he was dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned down over his body, my head to his chest, and cried. I cried and cried as I heard the sirens coming closer and closer. One of the neighbors must have called the police. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn't bring myself to care. I heard them banging at the door, and I suddenly started laughing as I cried. I couldn't stop myself as the absurd reaction bubbled through my throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear one of the officers radioing for backup. The door was too strong for them to break down. One of the only good things that my parents had ever done for me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one way out at this point. Only one way for us, my brother and I. I looked at him. They would never give him a proper burial. He would lay on a slab for weeks, then he would be cut open by a coroner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would never get justice, every bruise and every scar would be attributed to me. The mad sibling who murdered their entire family. Then, he would be buried quickly, in a grave barely six feet deep. No fanfare, no send off; he would be unrecognized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I would rot in a jail cell for the rest of my miserably short life. If I was even tried, I might get the death penalty, but odds were that I wasn't that lucky. I pressed cold fingers against my temples, trying to clear my head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. There was only one way left for us. I stood up on unsteady legs, tottering over to the cabinet above the microwave. I remembered the first time I had reached for this cabinet. . . but I pushed the memory away. Now was not the time for reminiscing. Now was the time to act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled the three boxes of matches and the zippo from the cabinet and took a deep breath. It was now or never. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lit a match and dropped it in the box, setting it on the tablecloth and watching the fire start. I put one in the fireplace, and didn't close the grate, dragging a log out onto the living room carpet. Ignoring the bloodstains, I dropped the third lit box onto my father's easy chair, which immediately caught fire. For once in my life, I was glad that my parents had never replaced the fire alarm batteries, even after my brother had come home begging them. (He had had a school assembly about it that day and the dangers of fires. The standard one that all kids get in elementary school.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I used the zippo to ignite any fabric I could, and soon enough, the house was ablaze. I could hear the commotion outside and more sirens, but the fire was faster. I coughed and choked as the smoke entered my lungs, sitting next to my brother on the kitchen floor. He had been far too young to die. Only eleven years old. He had had a bright future ahead of him, unlike me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I coughed some more, feeling lightheaded as my body was deprived of oxygen. If I closed my eyes, I could pretend this was nothing more than taking too large of a hit off of my mother's cigarettes when I was six. But I didn't. I deserved to suffer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt myself sinking onto the cold tile. The last thing I saw was my brother's body and the cold glint of the bloodied knife just five feet away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Y/n starts to find their place. </p>
<p>. . .and their ears bleeding</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I "woke up" to the feeling of falling. I scrambled for balance in midair as I plummeted to the ground far below. It surely seemed that the fall would hurt me grievously, but, worse than that, I seemed to be about to land in the middle of a battlefield. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A thin white and pink abomination with four arms and a small girl holding what appeared to be a bunch of sparking cherries crouched on one side of the battlefield, and a giant robo-blimp with a bunch of. . . eggs? in it towered over the other half. Perfect. This was going to take some getting used to, and I wasn't even finished falling yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I continued to drop like a stone until the white and pink monster caught me. "Be careful babes." He winked at me. "Don't you know there's a turf war going on?" Now that was much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> closer to him, I could see that he was wearing a suit and tie and bright pink gloves on each hand. Damage control? Definitely damage control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, come on Angel! We don't have time for them!" The girl said, seeming a tiny bit annoyed as she vaulted herself up to the giant metal blimp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Angel' rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Cherri's just focused on this turf war and I'm paying back a favor to her. Stay here. We'll be right back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, well, well." </span>
  </em>
  <span>An amused voice crackled to life, seemingly from inside my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Poor, poor Y/n. Thrown right into Hell and caught in the middle of the biggest turf war of the year." </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a soft cackling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And to think, you thought your troubles were over when you died." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I clutched my ears as I heard what seemed like feedback from a bad mic ringing through them loudly, disorienting me. After a minute, it too faded out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Someone shouted, and I turned to look. "New demon!" They called out, and I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that this couldn't be good. My accuser rushed towards me, skin flaring a violent shade of violet as a spear materialized out of thin air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, holding my hands out in front of me as a useless protection against a blow that, surprisingly, never came. I opened my eyes hesitantly to see a pool of violet colored blood on the ground, steadily growing bigger, and the demon's spear. Red and white dust hung in the air around me for a second before flickering out of existence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well aren't you the interesting one." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice crackled to life in my head again, and I could almost hear a Cheshire grin on the other end of the connection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe you stand a chance of surviving after all." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, painful feedback. I touched my ear gently, and my fingers came away wet with blood before the noise stopped and it evaporated into dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hol-lee shit." Angel exclaimed as he came back to get me. "Not bad work there hotcakes." He looked at the remains of the demon. "If that's how you fight, we could use your help out there. Cherri and me, we're doin' just fine, but that asshole with the stupid hat, he has way too many eggs for even me to scramble." He laughed at his own joke before handing me a machine gun. "Come on, if you don't know how to use it, you'll learn real quick." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud explosion sounded from where the battle was currently at its strongest. "That's our cue, time to bust some heads." He smiled, showing all his teeth, including a large gold one, and pulled me along with him go the heart of the battlefield. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did'ya have ta bring them?" Cherri asked Angel, but she seemed in a good mood, throwing bomb after bomb at the enemy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They can fight." Angel insisted. "Ya should have seen what they did to a demon near where I left them. They really showed him the stuff." He reached over to push my head down as we all ducked for a particularly large explosion. "Real piece of work, this one." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We kept shooting at the eggs and dropping Cherri's special bombs until, finally, a snake-like demon appeared. God, that really was a stupid hat. He hissed at us and started to monologue, until Angel cut him off with a wisecrack. "Speakin' of style, is your hat like, alive or somethin'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To which the snake figure snapped back, "Oh, well you see, that's none of your goddamn business! Now is it?" He appeared to be almost cobra like as the flaps came out on the side of his head while he and Angel were arguing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel scoffed at him. "Would that make your hat the top then and you the bottom?" There was a ruckus from the egg creatures at this, which the snake creature was not happy about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to blow you to bits!" He screeched at us, shoving his eggs to the side. Angel stared at him for a second, looking him up and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kinky." I couldn't help but laugh at this quip, as it reminded me as something one of my high school friends would say, seemingly so long ago now. Unfortunately, I caught the attention of the snake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you! Who are you to laugh at me?" He hissed unpleasantly. I fumbled with my machine gun, but it was jammed with egg yolks, and he easily knocked it out of my hands, growing taller and towering over me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could see Angel readying a shot with an extra pair of arms he had suddenly grown, and I needed to keep the snake distracted. "Oh you know, just the most important person you'll ever meet." This just seemed to piss him off more as I assumed Angel's confident personality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn't matter. Angel shot him down in the exact moment he opened his mouth. Cherri handed me a bomb as eggs surrounded us. "You ready to finish this?" She asked us, rolling another bomb down her arms and into her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smiled. "Born ready, baby!" He exclaimed. She turned to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You, newbie?" Her eye narrowed in excited expectation as she tossed her bomb from one hand to the other, her ponytail bouncing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Time to make an omelette." I replied, smiling back at her as the eggs drew nearer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wicked." With a savage roar, she and Angel charged towards the front line. And I, surprisingly unafraid, joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You might find your place here sooner than we thought." </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and like this new work! Leave me a comment, letting me know. </p>
<p>And, while you're here, would you kindly join my discord server? I answer questions there about my series, we have some plot discussion, and you can ask questions about me, my writing process, etc. </p>
<p>If you're interested, you can join <a href="https://discord.gg/FyJ33xn">here.</a> </p>
<p>Love you all! 💚</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, please let me know! If not, also let me know how you feel about it and how I could improve! </p>
<p>As always, I love you all! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>